1. Technical Field
Some example embodiments relate to display devices, and more particularly, to display devices which have an expanded display area.
2. Related Art
Recently, there have been many advances in the display field to keep up with the information age. Accordingly, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, electroluminescent display (ELD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, etc. have been proposed as examples of flat panel display (FPD) devices which have advantages of being thinner and lighter and consuming less power. Such FPDs are rapidly replacing existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and are presently in the limelight.
However, regardless of the kind of display devices, the existing display devices inevitably include an opaque area. For example, the opaque areas include a sealing line bonding a pair of substrates together and sealing a space therebetween, and also include wiring extending from a display area (e.g., an emitting layer). Therefore, a non-display area known as a bezel area is inevitably formed at a front surface of the display device.
FIG. 19 is a schematic view of a display device using a conventional display panel. As shown in FIG. 19, when the conventional display panel is used, non-display areas are formed at a plurality of portions of the display device. In detail, non-display areas (BA) are formed at a perimeter of a front surface of the display device and left, right, upper and lower side surfaces of the display device.
In the event that the width of a sealing line formed at a perimeter of a display area is reduced to minimize the non-display areas, an adhesive force may be reduced, thereby causing a separation phenomenon. This may increase a defective product rate and reduces product competitiveness. Further, although this method can reduce the bezel area, there exists a limit in that the method cannot completely remove the bezel area from the front surface of the display device.